Teenage Mutant Ninja Inner Sakura?
by pathetic's OK
Summary: What happens when Inner Sakura is switched with normal Sakura and is a giant monster? Will the ninja of Konoha be able to defeat it? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

1Yes! I finally got the first chapter of my first fan fiction uploaded! I hope you people like it and comment because I worked hard on this. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I don't always find them all. I'm also sorry for any OOCness. Now, without further ado, I present to you my first fan fiction! As soon as I tell you this stuff about it.

Title: Teenage Mutant Ninja... Inner Sakura?

Rating: T for mild language and other stuff that I don't really know but it makes me think it's T.

By: Me!

Type: Humor

Summary: What happens when Inner Sakura is switched with normal Sakura and is a giant monster? Will the ninja of Konoha be able to defeat it? Find out by reading!

Naruto is not mine, even though I really wish it was it's not.

Chapter 1It was a very depressing day. The sky was filled with dark clouds and the air was cold and damp. Most of the inhabitants of Konohagakure were indoors. Not even Shikamaru wanted to go cloud watching on a day like this. Despite the weather though, Naruto and Sasuke waited for Sakura at the bridge to get back from the mission they just completed. They had been berry picking in the forrest, and Sakura had somehow got separated from her team-mates. Now they were stuck waiting for her at their usual meeting spot at the bridge.

Naruto- (looking at wrist watch) GAH! Where the heck is she! We've must have been waiting for like, 20 minutes or something!

Sasuke- Relax, loser! 20 minutes isn't that long.

Naruto- Yeah, it is!

Sasuke- No, it's not.

Naruto- Yeah, it is!

Sasuke- No, it's not, loser.

Naruto- Yeah, it is! Hey, wait a sec. Since when do I were a watch?(removes watch a throws it away over shoulder)

Where was Sakura? She was still in the middle of the bush! And not even ten feet in front of her stood (more like wiggled), a giant, glowing green worm, ready to attack!

Sakura- Gross! Do I really have to fight this thing? Oh well...(sigh) this shouldn't take long.

Inner Sakura- Damn it! Why did this have to happen!

With that, she pulled out a kunie and ran towards the worm. She jumped and stabbed the worm in the head, then sliced down the middle of it's back. Then the giant, dead, worm fell to the ground. All was silent, and Sakura began to walk away, when all of a sudden, BAM! The corps of the worm exploded, sending chunks of the green, glowing flesh and the green, glowing slime everywhere. On trees, on the ground, and on Sakura!

Sakura- Disgusting! This is soooooooo gross! Why did this have to happen to me? (sigh) Damn it. Now where are those berries?... GAH! CRAP! I spilled the whole basket and they're all full of slime! Now I'll have to pick more tomorrow! (sigh)

Inner Sakura- (Is really, incredibly pissed and screams a steady row of swears and curses. Boy, were her sentences colorful.)

Sakura- Oh well,... At least things can't get any worse.

Just as she finished her sentence, it began to rain.

Inner Sakura- (you don't want to know)

I hope you found that entertaining and want to say stuff about it. Everyone I already showed this to liked it. I will hopefully upload the next chapter sometime soon. Until then, goodby!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2! I got a review! I'm so proud of myself (sniff). Thank you! And by the way, Lee doesn't appear until next chapter in case your wondering. Anyway I don't think I have to tell you that stuff about the fic again so let's just get on with the disclaimer.

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2 Back at the bridge, Naruto and Sasuke were getting a little tired of waiting.

Naruto- That's it! I'm sick of waiting! We've been hear for over an hour and it's raining! I'm going home!

Sasuke- Normally I would disagree with you just for the sake of disagreeing with you because I hate you, but I'm sick of waiting too. I'm going home too.

Naruto- Then maybe we should leave her a note or something, eh?

Sasuke- (thinking) I know he's right, but I'll disagree because I hate him.(talking) No. I don't think we need to do that.

Naruto- Sasuke, are you disagreeing because you hate me?

Sasuke- No.

Naruto- Yeah you are! You know it!

Sasuke- (thinking) muahahaha! I do know it! (talking) No.

Naruto- Yeah!

Sasuke- No.

Naruto- Yeah!

Sasuke- I'm going home.

Naruto- Oh yeah? Well I'm leaving her a note anyway!

Sasuke- Whatever loser.

Naruto- Gerrrrrrrrrrr!... How did we get stuck with such a lame mission anyway? I mean, berry picking? Come on!

Sakura was still in the bush and running to meat her team. Little did she know, the slime that she was covered in from the worm was radio active.

Sakura- (thinking) I really got to hurry. The longer I take, the longer Naruto and Sasuke have to wait in the rain. Plus I'm getting soaked myself! Damn it! I'm so angry! I'm taking this out on Naruto when I get there.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky above Sakura. It was a real coincidence that just as she was running by the tallest tree in the forest, BAM! Lightning struck! She was shocked so hard that her inner Sakura switched with her outer Sakura! Because of the radioactive slime, she mutated into a 50 foot tall, mutant, inner Sakura chalk drawing monster! (I think inner Sakura looks like a chalk drawing, okay?) Fueled by her rage, she roared "CHAAAAAA!" and headed for Konoha, ready to terrorize the village. The first thing she did was head to the bridge, but was surprised to find that Sasuke and Naruto weren't there. She spotted the note Naruto left her and picked it up between her huge fingers. She held it in front of her eyes to read it. After a few seconds anger crossed her face. She dropped the note and clenched her fist and roared "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" so loudly the whole village heard her. All that haven't already noticed her and weren't already screaming in panic began to do so. The next thing the giant chalk monster did was look for Ino, her rival. She found her in front of the ninja school place. For some strange reason she didn't notice the monster.

Ino- Gerrrrrrrr! This has to be the lamest mission! Clapping chalk erasers! GAH!

Sakura monster- CHAAAAAAAAA!

Ino- Wholly crap! That chalk drawing monster looks like Sakura!

Sakura monster- (picks up Ino and holds her in front of her face.)

Ino- What? I think it is Sakura! (thinking) Wow. I feel like this happened before. (Talking) EEEEAAAAAAK! Put me down! Take that monster! (Claps chalk brushes in Sakura monsters face)

The chalk dust stuck to Sukura monsters face and she dropped Ino. Being a konoichi, Ino landed on her feet. Sakura monster took a step back, trying to rub the chalk dust out of her eyes. Then she inhaled deeply, creating a great gust of wind and sucking in all the chalk dust. All the chalk dust on her face and on the chalk dust from the chalk brushes was swallowed by the monster. Ino looked with amazement at her now perfectly clean chalk brushes.

Ino- Cool! Hey, wait a sec! Why am I staring in awe at the chalk brushes? Wait! I have to warn everyone who still doesn't know about the monster!(Starts running around, screaming about the monster.)

That was chapter 2! I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, no flames please. I may be new but I know what they are. So anyhow, I don't think I have anything left to say except that the next chapter will be coming in some time close to a week (hopefully).


	3. Chapter 3

1Hello everybody! I hope everything makes sense in this chapter because this is the point where I had the hardest time getting ideas together. And if it doesn't make sense don't get mad at me! Some things will be weird in this fanfic and I tried my best to make it make as much sense as possible. Oh, and thanks very mutchly to finder77 for being the first person (other than Sevenlevels who I happen to be good friends with offline) for reviewing my story! And speaking of reviews, if you're a member of this site, and your reading and not reviewing, REVIEW! It's the only prof I have that anyone cares about my story! Anyhow, on with chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Inner Sakura monster rampaged the village, knocking down buildings, and causing people to run from panic in all directions. She knock over a fire hydrant causing water to spout everywhere. When the water touched her it make her start melting, so she took Choji and stuck him over the hole and placed a metal bar over him so he couldn't move. The beast smashed her enormous hand through the roof of a corner store and took several packages of chalk, which she ate and it make her grow even bigger. After a while, some of the ninjas of the village gathered in the ninja school, the only building left standing. They were trying to find out how to defeat the monster.

Ino- How are we going to defeat that monster! It's such an ugly creature! It's forehead is so big! And do you know why it's so ugly? It's because it's Sakura!

Shikamaru- I could put hot sauce on it and Choji will eat it, but that would be so troublesome. Come to think of it, where is he anyway?

Choji- (still stuck) HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! I really have to go to the washroom!

Ino- That's gross! Would he really do that? We can't do that anyway. That would kill Sakura.

Shikamaru- So?

Soon, everyone in the building started arguing loudly on how to defeat the monster.

Kakashi- Quiet! We'll all take turns stating our ideas. Naruto, you first.

Naruto- How would I know how to defeat that thing?

Sasuke- We just need to kill it.

Kakashi- We can't do that. That would kill Sakura. We need to think of a way that won't kill her.

Shikamaru- All I have is hot sauce.

Everyone- NO!

After everyone stated their ideas, none were found that wouldn't kill Sakura. Then, a dark figure entered the building. It had the shape of a small old man. The figure scratched a claw against a window to make a loud screeching noise. The room was silent. Then, the figure stepped into the light. It was a creepy old man with at hook for a hand and an eyepatch over one eye. He had mean and sinister look on his face.

Old man- Do you have a washroom in hear?

Kakashi- Down the hall to your left.

Old man- Thank you.

With that, the old man disappeared down the hall. Everyone started thinking of ideas again but with no progress. The old man was about to leave the building.

Old man- You know, I think I saw monster start melting when it got a little bit wet. (Leaves building)

Kakashi- Hold on a sec. Why are you going out there? You'll get yourself killed.

Old man- Are you kidding? I can't stick around hear! It'll ruin the fanfiction!

Then the old man left. Everyone was silent with confused looks on their faces. Then, all they heard was a roar from the beast and the old man scream and all was quiet.

Tenten- That's it! I know how to defeat her without killing her!

Naruto- how do we do that?

Tenten- Naruto, you know those kids that are always following you? Where are they?

Konohomaru- We're right hear!

Tenten- good! Go get me water balloons, right now!

Konohamaru- Yes ma'am!

The Konohamaru corps then disappeared down the hall

Naruto- What are you going to do?

Tenten- You'll see.

The three children then reappeared with a wagon full of water ballons

Naruto- How the heck did you get those so fast?

Tenten- Who cares? All that matters is I got them!

Konohamaru- Is it OK if they say "happy birthday" on them?

Tenten- No problem. Hey Naruto what time is it anyway?

Naruto- (Looks at watch) it's ten. Hey wait! I thought I got rid of this. (Discards watch)

Tenten took the wagon of water balloons on top of the school (don't ask me how but she did) and started throwing them at the Inner Sakura monster. With her 100 accuracy, hitting her should have been easy but the monster saw her and took a deep breath and blew at the water balloons flying toward her. It sent the balloons flying back at Tenten and soaking her. Tenten reentered the building totally drenched.

Kakashi- Any luck?

Tenten- No.

Kakashi- We're going to need a way of soaking her, but how are we going to get enough water?

Rock Lee- (enters building) Did somebody say they needed a lot of water? I'm a fireman in my spare time!

Tenten- Since when do you have spare time?

Guy- Me too! We're both really talented at it! Were good at almost everything! The only thing we lack is Ninjutsu and Genjutsu! Our youthfullness can not be defeated!

Kakashi- Then why are you two ninjas? Is youthfullness a word?

Lee- Why am I a ninja? To be just like Guy sensie! He's the greatest man alive!

Guy- To beat you Kakashi! Don't worry everyone! Our youthful power will defeat the monster! And, yes Kakashi, youthfullness is a word! I made it up myself. Let's go Lee!

Lee- Yes Sir!

Well, what do I have left to say... Hieym! I like pie! Avoid roasting grapefruit! I have a nose! And most importantly, Be Happy! Holly crap! Slap me next time I rant random things like that! Oh yeah! Sorry about spelling/grammar errors again. I'm sure there must be at least as many in this story as there are exclamation points! The next chapter should be up in about a weeks time as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay some things to take care of. First of all, the spelling mistakes. It's not that I don't proof read, it's that I suck at proof reading and spelling. You hopefully won't see anymore mistakes 'cause from now on I'm bugging other people to proof read for me! Unfortunately it might delay the updating. I wanted to fix the mistakes in previous chapters, but it seems to be a very difficult process. Next, yes, I used a joke from Spongebob! Don't let it turn you off! I wouldn't have used it if I could think of a better way for the characters to find inner Sakura's weakness, but it was the best thing I could come up with. WARNING! SUPPER OOC GARRA!

Naruto is not mine!

Chapter 4 Lee and Guy stood heroically in front of the school facing the inner Sakura monster. They then walked toward their fire truck and took out the hose. They attached the hose to the nearest fire hydrant. Lee held the hose toward the monster and Guy went to turn on the water. Everyone went outside to watch.

Lee- Ohhhhh Sakura! Oh, how it pains me to do this to you! I don't know if I can do this!

Guy- But Lee, you must! It won't hurt her! The entire village depends on it! No pressure.

Lee- I know, but still!

Everyone- JUST DO IT!

Lee- Ohhh Sakura! It hurts me more than it hurts you!

Guy then turned on the water and a great stream flew towards the monster. Unfortunately the Sakura beast saw it and dodged. Lee kept trying to hit her, but he kept on missing.

Lee- I can't hit her! She keeps moving! Wait, I can use my manly charm!

He then faced the monster and, trying to look as sexy as possible, tried to get the creatures attention by yelling "Oh, Sakura!". The monster faced him and with an annoyed look on her face, shook her head in disgust and said "eeeeeewwwww!". Poor Lee was confused.

Lee- I don't get it! I used my manly charm! How can she still be conscious?

Guy- Let me try.

Guy faced the monster and yelled the same thing Lee did. Then he did the sexiest nice guy pose he knew. This time Sakura was more than annoyed. She twitched a few times, then turned around to face him. She screamed "Grooooooosss!" and stepped on Guy, flattening him like a pancake.

Kakashi- You two won't get too far. We need Sasuke to try.

Sasuke- What, who me?

Kakashi- Yeah, you. Go do what they did.

Sasuke- No way.

Kakashi- Yes, way. Do it, or I'll dye your hair blond.

Sasuke- NOOOOOOO! OK! I'll do it! (sigh)

Sasuke stood in front of the monster and did the exact thing Lee did. After he got Sakura's attention, he got a very different reaction. Sakura's eyes turned into hearts and she started drooling. Then she started chasing Sasuke with a crazed expression on her face.

Sasuke- HOLLY CRAP!

Lee- No! Your only making it harder for me to hit her!

Sasuke- Make her stop! Please don't let her catch me! I don't want to know what will happen!

Kakashi- Neither do I. What will we do now?

Ino- Kakashi! Remove your mask! Maybe what she sees will make her stop.

Kakashi- I can't do that.

Ino- Why not?

Kakashi- Because, let's just say guys will turn gay if they see my face.

Ino- Whatever. Just do it.

Kakashi- Fine, fine. Everyone! Get behind me!

Lee- Why?

Kakashi- Just do it, now!

After Kakashi made sure everyone was behind him and Sasuke was about to faint from exhaustion, he got Sakura's attention and slowly started to remove his mask. Sakura watched with excitement. No one else dared to look for fear Kakashi would kill them for it. After his mask was removed, Sakura just stood there with a blank expression on her face for a few seconds, then fainted. Kakashi put his mask back on and tuned to face Lee.

Kakashi- Lee, that's your cue.

Lee- Yeah. OK. (sigh) Oh Sakura, I'm sorry.

Just as Guy was about to turn on the water, the unconscious monster was surrounded by a swirling cloud of sand. The sand wrapped around the monster and turned into a solid "coffin" like shape around her. Then Garra appeared, floating on a sand cloud, completely enraged.

Garra- YOU KILLED WORMY!

Temari and Kankuro were running behind him, trying to catch up.

See, I told you he was OOC! It's even worse in the next chapter! Unlike most of the other characters, Garra is OOC on purpose! OOC on purpose is fun! Next chapter will be up in about a week. Do I really have to tell you that? From now on you can just assume that, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, first of all, Sasuke would look weird blond (I actually drew a blond Sasuke before and it looked really weird! Disagree if you like but it really did!). Secondly, were you confused at the end of the last chapter? That's what you call a cliff hanger! They're a type of literary device. They're really useful 'cause they keep the reader on edge and they don't want to stop reading. Thirdly, for anyone else who doesn't know, OOC means out of character! Fourthly, this chapter is really short! And lastly SUPER OOC GARRA!

Chapter 5 Garra stood on his cloud of sand, high in the air above the crowd of ninjas. Tamari and Kankuro got caught up to him, looking very worried as an angry Garra can never be much good. Then they looked up at what Garra was angry at.

Kakuro- What the heck is that?

Kakashi- It's a long story.

Tamari- It looks strangely familiar.

Kakashi- Your probably right.

Garra- I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KILLED WORMY! ( laughs hysterically) I'LL KILL YOU ALL! (laughs hysterically)

everyone- (is greatly shocked and intimidated)

Kankuro- Uh oh. I hate it when he gets like this.

Temari- Garra! Calm down! You don't need to kill anyone!

Garra- SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU TOO! (laughs hysterically)

Temari- (gulp)

Lee- (trying to look as heroic as he can) Hold it! You won't take the lives of anyone in Konoha! That includes Sakura! I'll even fight you if necessary!

Garra- FINE! YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!

Tenten- don't do it Lee! You'll get yourself killed! Remember what happened last time you fought him?

Lee- I don't care about that!

Garra came down from his sand cloud and faced Lee. Lee ran toward Garra, with the intention of using his secret technique. When he was only a few feet away from Garra, there was a huge gust of wind. Then, Lee felt himself being held back. Tsunade, the Hokage was standing in-between them and Lee was held back by Guy and Garra by Kakashi.

Tsunade- Stop it. I wont allow anyone to get killed here. (Turns and faces Garra) Tell us what happened and we'll see what we can do to make it up to you.

Garra- (calms down and resumes his usual, polite but somehow frightening behavior.) Fine. I'll tell you what happened. A few days ago, I was playing with my best friend in the whole wide world, Wormy, the worm, near the radioactive waste dumps of the sand village. I had only found wormy that same morning, when I was building sand castles at the park

Temari- I was wondering why so many people were dead around that area.

Garra- I was playing with Wormy when all of a sudden, I dropped him into a puddle of slime! Wormy Grew to a giant green glowing monster! ( He was now on his knees sobbing) Then my best friend ran away! I tracked him for a few days and all I found was bunch of glowing green slime all over the ground and trees. And not far from there I found giant foot prints that I think must have come from that, that, monster! (Points to the unconscious Sakura monster wrapped in sand)

Tsunade- Ummmmmmmmmm... Okaaaaay... So what can we do to make it better?

Garra- A proper funeral!

Everyone there thought it was a stupid idea. You would probably think giving a worm a funeral was stupid too. But since Garra would probably kill them if they didn't, they all agreed. With everyone content with the decision, Lee finally sprayed the Sakura monster with water and turned her back to normal.

I hope this chapter clears some things up for you. I don't know if there's radioactive slime in the world of Naruto,but meh.Took me a while to get it up because it needed super editing. This is the second last chapter by the way, the last one will be up in about a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is the last chapter of my freaky, hyperactive, out of character, high on pancakes story! Thanks for the reviews everyone and enjoy the last chapter! By the way, Sakura's not in any special hospital clothes in this 'cause it would ruin the story! I don't really have an explanation for it, plus I don't know if someone would have hospital clothes in a case like this so, yeah...

Chapter 6 Sakura awoke on a hospital bed and looked around in confusion. The room was empty.She spotted Kakashi hiding under her bedside table.

Kakashi- Oh, your awake. You were sleeping for three days!

Sakura- What! Seriously!

Kakashi- No, it's only been a couple hours.

Sakura- What the heck are you doing anyway?

Kakashi- Ummmmm... Some fan-girls saw me with my mask off and now they won't leave me alone.

Sakura- Huh? What the heck happened?

Kakashi- Oh, you mutated into a giant chalk drawing monster and started terrorizing Konoha.

Sakura- What? (turns around in her mind to face her inner Sakura)(thinking) What did you do?

Inner Sakura- Hey! I needed to take my anger out on something okay?

Sakura- So it was Sasuke who saved me, right?

Kakashi- No, actually it was Lee.

Inner Sakura- Why couldn't it have been Sasuke!

Kakashi- Oh, by the way, a new law was passed while you were sleeping. Every time a girl is saved by a guy, she has to go on a date with him.

Sakura- What!

Lee- (hops onto ledge of an open window) Did somebody say, date?

Sakura screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and jumped out of her bed ( she was in her normal clothes) and ran out the door with Lee running after her. After a few seconds in the silent room, the floor started to shake. Then, a stampede of fan-girls ran into the room.

Fan-girls- Kakashi! We found you! Marry Me!

Kakashi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You'll never take me alive! ( jumps out window and fan-girls follow)

Outside, Sakura was running from Lee. He was blowing kisses at her and she was running while dodging the little hearts. She had finally lost him as she ran out of the destroyed city into a grassy field. She kept running, until she stepped on something that said "oooooww" when she put her weight on it. She looked down to find it was Shikamaru.

Sakura- Shikamaru! Where is everyone! Why is the city empty! What are you doing here? Please tell me it was Sasuke who saved me!

Shikamaru- Slow down. Your so troublesome. Everyone is at Wormy's funeral.

Sakura- Wormy?

Shikamaru- It's a long story that's too troublesome to tell you. And it wasn't Sasuke who saved you, it was Lee.

Sakura- Why aren't you there?

Shikamaru- Too troublesome.

Lee- Oh, Sakura!

Sakura- By!

Sakura kept running until she coincidentally ran into the site of Wormy's funeral. She found Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Sakura- Tell me it was Sasuke who saved me! It was Sasuke!

Naruto- Sorry that was Lee.

Sakuru- Hey, what time is it anyway?

Naruto- (looks at watch) it's eleven. Hey wait a sec! I was sure I got rid of this! (Discards watch)

Sakura asked three other people who it was that saved her. Finally she realized it really was Lee. She looked into the sky and screamed.

Sakura- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When she got a hold of herself Lee had caught up with her.

Sakura- Well, at least things can't get any worse.

At that moment it started to rain.

Inner Sakura- (well, you know)

Choji- (still stuck at the fire hydrent) PLEASE! Someone help me! I'm so hungry!

THE END!

Okay! First of all, don't ask me to continue this any further because I won't! This fanfiction is over! Next, I'm writing a fanfiction with Sevenlevels that you should check out! It's in paragraph form and we're keeping it in character while at the same time it's going to be funny! I am currently in the process of writing another crazy OOC fanfiction which is also in paragraph form. It should be coming up in the near future!


End file.
